


Sunkissed Skin

by FirithAriel



Series: Boyfriend!Loki [5]
Category: Loki (Marvel) - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Beach Day, Drabble, F/M, Loki is a dork, Oneshot, Short & Sweet, Sunburn, Thor's Name Day, Tumblr Prompt, and he loves your butt, but somehow you still love him, drabble challenge, fun in the sun, the Tom Hiddleston HBC, thor's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirithAriel/pseuds/FirithAriel
Summary: Thor celebrates his birthday with a day out on the beach.Loki fails to listen to your warnings and it doesn’t end well for him.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki/Reader
Series: Boyfriend!Loki [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1112565
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Sunkissed Skin

Thor was probably the happiest one.

No, scratch that. He was MOST DEFINITELY the happiest one.

For the first time in his life, he got away with not having a Royal Ceremony for his name day. As first in line to the throne, his name days were always a major event and his mother always made a huge deal of it, as did the neighboring realms. Every year they would try to outdo each other in presents and plays and tributes and whatever they thought would make them look good before the crown. Thor  _ hated _ it. He was sick and tired of all the formalities and the protocols. He was absolutely done with his most special day not being his to enjoy, but for others to show off. It didn't help that his name day happened right in the middle of summertime, and he was not going to spend another year wrapped in leather and metal, plastering a smile on his face to greet the endless parade of dignitaries.

Loki had been more than willing to help his brother achieve his goal, as he too hated having to stand for hours on end wearing his ceremonial regalia, pretending to be interested. So, they came up with a plan and talked to their mother, who agreed to try and convince the All-Father. After a very long lecture about duty and sacrifice to both princes, though Loki could not figure out  _ why _ he had been dragged into it, King Odin granted Thor his wish.

You had been the first person Loki informed of the change of plans for Thor’s name day, and made sure you had no duties that would prevent you from coming with him.

As if you’d ever say no.

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the waves were calm and no one could wipe the huge grin out of Thor’s face as he and all his friends rode to the beach.

Despite Thor’s objections, the Queen had sent a small group of palace servants to accommodate everyone and make sure they had everything they needed. Including food and drinks. That made Thor shut up about it.

Upon arriving, you sat on one of the lounge chairs and undressed to your bathing suit. You got a bottle out of your bag and started to apply ointment on your skin.

“Mmmm…” Loki said, taking a deep breath and sitting behind you. “You smell like coconut! Coconut and vanilla.”

You turned your head to look at him. “Sunscreen. Mother gave it to me so I don’t burn under the sun.” You explained, getting more of it on your arms. “You could use a bit, you know. You always end up looking like a tomato, and that’s just your face.”

“Nah, I’ll be fine.” Loki kissed your head.

You sighed deeply. “Please, get some? I’ll even put it on you.”

Loki made a series of dramatic whining sounds.

“You’re going to regret it.” You warned him.

“No, I won’t.” He pecked your lips, and smiled. “Buuuut, can I put some on you?”

Loki made a twirling motion with his fingers and you shook your head before you laid on your stomach. Loki poured lotion on his hands and spread it on your back, making sure all visible skin had some. Before you could sit up again, he rubbed his hands on the exposed bits of your buttcheeks.

“Hey!” You jumped, and swatted his hand away.

“I still had lotion on my hands!” He said in a playful tone. “Didn’t want to waste it, you know?”

“It wouldn’t have gone to waste on your own skin.” You tried again. “Please?”

Loki made yet another series of even more dramatic whining sounds.

“You’re hopeless.” You snorted and stood up. “If I hear even the tiniest complaint…”

Loki smiled mischievously and scooped you into his arms, running into the water, as you screamed and flailed your legs. He only let go once he was waist deep in the water, and your ass nearly hit the bottom. You surfaced shaking your head and sputtering water.

“You miserable little rat!” You yelled at him, pulling on his arm to dunk him.

You managed to wrap yourself around him and drag him underwater. When you surfaced, Loki was laughing and so were you. Legs still wrapped around his waist, arms around his neck. You nuzzled his nose before kissing him. His hands held on to your butt.

“What’s with you and my butt?” You said against his lips.

“It’s a nice butt.” He said, squeezing it for emphasis. 

You chuckled and kissed him again.

“Oy! Get a room, you two!” Thor shouted from the shore.

You giggled and dropped your head to his shoulder, detangling your limbs from him. Loki gave your cheek one tiny tap before he let go of you. You jumped and snorted, punching his arm.

The rest of the afternoon, you spent swimming, playing, chatting and all around enjoying the break. You had food and cake, toasted with ale to Thor’s name and sang out of tune name day songs. The sun was setting down when you all got on your horses and rode back to the city.

As it was custom, Loki walked you home after getting the horses settled in the stables. You noticed he had been constantly flinching and squirming, even during the ride back. And you knew exactly what was going on. You had already seen the angry red skin of his neck and the top of his shoulders, where the shirt didn’t cover him. It wasn’t hard to figure out that his whole back and probably his chest too, were just as red, and without a doubt, it was uncomfortably painful. But you decided to keep quiet for the time being.

“See you next weekend?” You asked when you reached your doorway.

“Maybe sooner.” Loki lifted your chin and pecked your lips. “The markets open again in a couple of days.”

“Sounds fun.”

You smirked and slid your hands under his shirt, dragging your nails over the skin of his lower back. Loki whimpered and flinched. You grinned widely, and pulled the collar of his shirt aside, exposing his burnt skin.

“Something bothering you, dear?” You cocked your head to the side. 

“Don’t say it.” He grumbled.

“You know I'm gonna say it anyway.”

Loki huffed and slumped his shoulders. You cupped his face, feeling the heat that his reddened cheeks emitted. He pouted as you looked at him with a smug smirk.

“I told you so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> You can also yell at me on my [tumblr](http://fadingcoast.tumblr.com/) and/or [twitter](https://twitter.com/FadingCoast)!!


End file.
